


Last Goodbye

by Master_Magician



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Magician/pseuds/Master_Magician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Five is taken by kidnappers, she has some time to wait for rescue. Little did she know it would give her the chance to have a little closure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I finally, finally, caught up with Dark Matter in the last week. I never got past episode six or so of the first season until recently. Not because I didn't like it, because I never got around to watching it because I was so busy doing other stuff. Thanks to a little free time (power being out and me having a still functional tablet) I was able to completely catch up.
> 
> Therefore I believe it's time a spread a little into a somewhat new fandom I've written little for. And if any of my readers are fans of Killjoys (I watch one right after the other) I might try writing for it as well.
> 
> Now spoilers ahead, but if you're reading fanfiction and you get spoiled you have no one to blame but yourself.
> 
> I hated how the premiere of season 1 ended. Despite what some think of him, I actually liked One's character. Some may have figured that out after reading 'Pulling the Trigger'. So thinking back on the premiere and the following episode, I had this little idea.
> 
> Enjoy.

"Note to self." Five grumbled. "Train harder and be more observant."

First, do what any of the others would do. Take stock of the surroundings. A small nondescript room, probably some storage closet someone cleaned out leaving nothing but empty space. The only thing that stood out was the closed door across the way.

Five tried to stand but her left leg instantly gave out and sent her falling right back to the floor. A retry led to the same result. She attempted to peel her legging up to access the damage but she didn't get far before blinding pain shot up the limb almost making her scream.

She was no doctor, but between the lack of blood soaking through her clothes and the pain, Five's leg had to be broken. Fractured if she was lucky. Either way it didn't matter, she wasn't going to be walking any time soon.

Not letting an injury stop her, Five dragged pulled herself along the floor toward the door. There was no panel or lock she could hot-wire. Even if she was able to stand on her own, there was no way out of the room.

Guess that explained why they didn't tie her up after the brutal thrashing she put them through.

In keeping with their tradition of taking turns for supply runs, it had been Four who's turn was up. Five had half expected him to give some excuse along the lines of how it would be 'dishonorable to shop for groceries', but he had just accepted the task with a cool nod.

Five, being the curious sort, had wondered just what Four would look like when shopping for something that wasn't a weapon. So she volunteered to follow him aboard the station. Four, being Four, made not a peep of acknowledgement or denial.

It was Two that Five thought might have an issue with the younger woman being off the ship. But since she was going to be with Four, Two had little to no problem with it. She may be the team's best fighter, but even their fearless leader had to admit Four was a close second.

Five was in good hands.

Yeah... that was what they thought at least.

Four and Five hadn't even made it to the market before they were jumped. Six people, all poorly armed with blunt weapons and just as poorly armored. Not a gun in sight on any of them. They didn't demand money or anything, just attacked.

At first Five thought they were common thieves thinking Four and Five were an easy mark, but that wasn't the case. Most of the motley crew rushed Four, while a single one tried to grab hold of Five. It was easy for the girl to recognize what was happening. This wasn't a theft, but a kidnapping.

At least an attempted kidnapping at first.

Five's attacker hadn't expected the 'little girl' to fight back so hard. In a flash, Five had broken his pathetic hold, his wrist too, and knocked him flat on his ass.

She was about to go help her crew-mate when Five saw Four and two of the other attackers fall from the railing. It was nowhere near far enough to cause any real harm, but it did separate Five from her backup.

With their main obstacle out of the way, all three of the remaining kidnappers made a grab for Five. It was thanks to the self-defense techniques Four had taught her that Five put up such a fight, but she was overwhelmed by sheer numbers.

How they finally got Five down was when somebody whacked her in the head with something heavy, she woke up in the storage room after that. At some point in the struggle she must have hurt her leg but Five couldn't remember how.

All Five could do at this point was stay put and wait for the crew of the Raza to come and get her.

"This is so stupid!" Five growled kicking the grating beneath her with her good leg. This was the whole reason why Four was teaching her to fight. So she wouldn't be some damsel in distress everyone had to always come rescue. She should be the one doing the rescuing! At this rate, Five will never be one of them, no matter how much they insist...

"Keep doing that, and you're going to make it worse." Five had just kicked the floor again when she heard the voice from within her impromptu prison cell.

Five's head snapped to find she was no longer alone in the room. Sitting against the far will was none other than One. He looked exactly as Five remembered him from the last time they saw one another aboard Hyperion-8.

"One!" Five would have sprinted to give him a hug but she was going to have to settle for crawling over to him. "Didn't expect you to find me first. Where are the others? How did you get in..."

Five's mind ground to a halt. Wait... how did One get into the room? She woke up alone, and the door was never opened. He couldn't possibly have snuck...

Five's heart sank when the dreaded memory returned. That couldn't possible be One.

One was dead.

"You're not One." Five's eyes narrowed at the imposter. "I don't know how you got in here Corso, but when my friends get here they'll..."

"Whoa whoa easy Five." The man held his hands up in surrender. "It's... kinda me."

"You're dead." Five hissed. "I call bullsh..."

"Of course I'm dead."

"Then how the hell are you in here?" Five had made it halfway across the room before she figured out something was off about her company.

"Uh..." One made a gesture at his temple with a wince.

Five copied the gesture, but when she pulled her hand away, it was smeared in somewhat fresh blood. The sticky fluid turning part of her teal locks red. Right then, Five noticed the stinging from the wound itself and the pounding in her skull. Adrenaline from the fight must be wearing off.

"I'm seriously hallucinating a dead guy?" Five stared at One almost dumbstruck.

"Pretty much, sorry." One gave his best apologetic look. "Look on the bright side, better me than Three's ugly mug."

That got a small giggle out of Five. "True, but why you though? Why not Two or Six?"

It occurred to Five she really should be concerned about talking to a figment of her imagination like this, but right now she didn't care. Real or not, a person to talk to was a hell of a lot better than staring at a blank wall.

"If I had to guess, or if we had to guess I should say, it's because I'm dead." One explained. "The others aren't."

"I don't understand." Five asked, confused.

"The others are still alive." One further elaborated. "Knowing them, they're on their way right now if they aren't already kicking in the front door. You'll be seeing them soon, me not so much."

"I... never got to say goodbye." Five answered her own original question.

One gave a sad smile. "Yes."

"What happened to you?" Five chocked back a sob. "You weren't supposed to die, you were supposed to stay with us... I don't know how long but it was too short."

"I can't answer that, but I think you know what I'd say."

"You weren't going to stay gone." Five sniffled. "I'm betting they wanted to bring you back to your old life, maybe put your face back the way it was, but I think you were going to come back. You might have had your old look, but you would have found us eventually."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmmhmm." Five nodded. "We're crazy, dysfunctional, and maybe a little bloodthirsty at times, but we're family. Maybe the only one any of us have left. I know from what little I have of my own memories I never had anyone. I grew up on the street with a bunch of other kids that are all dead now. The Raza is all I have."

"And the others?"

"None of us have anyone. Two was made in a lab, Three had to kill his adopted father when he saw what a monster he was, Four's own family wants to bring him home just to kill him, Six I'm not sure. He betrayed us, but could have left us in prison and went home. I don't think he has anyone to go back to."

"We're all broken and alone." One nodded. "But we have each other."

"Exactly!" Five managed to grin even as the tears threatened to fall. "Three and Four remind me of crazy uncles everyone thinks are bad influences but care more than people know. Six is the big brother I always wished I had. And Two... an older sister, maybe... a mom. I don't know what it's like to have either."

"What about me?" One teased. "Don't I get a spot?"

Five laughed. "The 'good influence' uncle always looking out for his family. Even if you and Uncle Three pick fights constantly.

"Please... please call him that." One howled with laughter. "I would pay to see the look on his face. It would be worth the punch to my face he'd give."

Five's joined with her own giggles, but it didn't take long for her face to darken. "Yeah... except you'll never get the chance."

"Come here." One motioned to the spot at his side.

Five crawled over to him and sat mirroring his position, except with her injured leg straight out. Curling into One's side, Five rested her head on the man's shoulder. While she did so, One draped an arm around her shoulders to hold her close. It may just be her imagination, but it sure as hell felt real. Real enough that Five didn't care.

"I think..." Five began, fight harder to hold back tears. "You'd have used the money you had to either help bust us out, or back us up right after we got ourselves out."

"Think so?"

Five shook her head. "I know so. You had a cushy life before but I know you. It's not you to abandon people you care about."

"Even Three?"

"Well..." Five smiled, even though a rogue tear had already fought its way down her cheek. "You would have let him think he was getting left behind, but you would have saved him too."

"Glad to hear you thought so well of me." One grinned. "Now what's this about you breaking yourself out of prison?"

"I didn't do it alone." Five blushed remembering exactly what One was talking about. "Android helped, I'd never have made it without her."

"Nah." One scoffed. "She might have given the first push, but she didn't do much afterward. Just followed you around while you went on a rampage with Three's rifle. Which was totally badass by the way."

"I didn't go on a rampage..." Five started but the raised eyebrow from One made her relent. "Okay maybe I did. And maybe it was a little badass."

"I can tell you I would have been impressed, and I bet the others were too. I bet Three would have given you a hug for finding his gun if the others weren't around." One smiled but his look faded when they both heard sounds from nearby.

Gunshots.

"Sounds like backup is almost here." One sighed. "This is goodbye Five."

"No!" Five quickly turned to face One, ignoring the way her leg screamed in protest. "You can't go yet."

"Afraid so, it's kinda a fluke this happened. You need to get your head checked out when you get back to the Raza. You've probably got a nasty concussion."

"Oh screw this." A voice from outside the room yelled just before there was another shot. Immediately after the door slid open to reveal Three aiming his rifle into the room. Upon seeing Five, he lowered the weapon and brought his finger up to his ear. "Found her."

Three motioned for her to follow him, but Five shook her head. "I think my leg's broke..."

Three's face darkened upon hearing that. Five hadn't seen him look that enraged since they watched Two get blown out the airlock. For the sake of the kidnappers, Five hoped they were already dead. If not they were going to be wishing it soon.

"Rugrat's alive but needs a checkup with the doc. No, she's awake but her leg might be broken. How the hell should I know that? I just shoot stuff, she's the one that said so." Three spoke into the comm as he shifted the rifle onto his shoulder. Five was wondering what he was doing until he strode into the room and scooped her up with an arm under her knees and the other beneath her back. The movements jostled Five's injury some but were oddly gentle coming from the trigger-happy mercenary.

As Five was being carried from the room, she looked over Three's shoulder at One, whom was still sitting against the wall where she left him. The man wore a rueful smile as he waved goodbye. It broke Five's heart, but she knew this was the last she was going to see of her uncle. She managed a small wave of her own that she hid by moving an arm to around Three's neck.

Things would greatly change on the Raza without One. He was one of the few ones who tried to keep everyone on the straight and narrow. There was no telling what they would become without him. He was the crew's heart... and that heart had been torn out with his death.

Five decided right then, she would be the heart. To honor the memory of One, she would take his place on the crew. It was the least she could do for him.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance?" Of all the people Five believed would be opening her door, Three had been at the bottom of the list. But Android hadn't even been on it, and yet here she was. "I can carry her without any complications."

"I got the brat." Despite the derogatory nickname, Five didn't miss the way Three's body language reacted by holding Five more protectively. Not only that, but having the younger girl in his arms compromised Three's ability to shoot. As crazy as it seemed, Three didn't seem to mind.

That was a little... disturbing was a pretty good way to put it. Had Three been drinking when he left the Raza?

Just like their escape from Hyperion-8, Android followed Three as he carried Five through the halls. Their resident robot staying completely quiet with a far off look in her eyes, but Five could tell she was still as alert as ever.

"Why are you here?" Five couldn't help herself, she couldn't fathom why Android would come along to rescue her. The only time she ever came on a mission was when they absolutely had to have her help to save Two.

"Wouldn't take no for an answer that's why." Three mumbled.

Ignoring Three, Android spoke. "As a critical part of the ship and crew, it was imperative you were returned with all haste. Therefore it was deemed that as Six described, all hands on deck, were required."

"Six isn't here is he?" Five was concerned, he had just had surgery and was in no condition to be walking, let along fighting. But knowing him, he would be every bit as stubborn as Android.

"Negative. Six remains on-board the Raza awaiting out return." Android clarified. "He wished greatly to be present but Two was quite adamant against it."

"Too bad he didn't try." Three chuckled. "I would've loved to see Two actually knock him out."

"What about Four? Is he alright?" Five could have kicked herself for not asking sooner.

"Heh... oh he's good. Never really seen him that pissed though." Three explained. "He may have been about to on a killing spree if these morons hadn't made the meeting point for payment their hideout. Seriously, how stupid can you get?"

"Yeah... they were pretty dumb." Five agreed.

"Yup, come on pipsqueak. Let's get you home. The others are waiting."

Home, that's what the Raza really was for all of them. Even if none could remember anything, they still had the Raza. They still had each other, a family completely willing to go in guns blazing to save one of their own.

Even if One was gone... Five still had the rest of her family looking out for her.

Relaxing into Three's chest, Five sighed softly. Who needs to remember anything? Five had everything she could ever want already. And if it was a little dangerous life that could be cut short at any time, well that just meant Five was going to have to enjoy every second a bit more.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how I did with a review, or if anyone has a suggestion they'd like to share I'm always open for more ideas.


End file.
